My Love
by NinaBlossom
Summary: Katarina Ryu is one of the richest girls in the entire world, but what is it that drives her to go to a private school in Korea? Could it be that she is lonely and wants escape, or could it be something more than that? -rating may change-
1. Chapter 1

"If you truly love me, you will let me go," I stated, staring the man in the face. The man was angry and upset, but he would never let that show to me, his beloved daughter.

"Fine, if I let you go, you will never see me again," father said to me.

"You would prefer it that way anyways," I stated; my face empty of any type of emotion.

"Katarina," father stated. "I will send you money, but I cannot do anything else. Japan is far away, and I have no power there. Korea and China I have some power, but not a lot. I hope you re-consider where you want to go."

"Egh, Korea was my second choice anyways," I stated sourly. "I can always visit Japan."

"Thank you for considering my words," father stated. I could tell he was irritated with my behavior, but he is probably glad I'll be leaving. I won't criticize his choice in women anymore then. I nodded to him and went upstairs to pack my things.

I would normally leave this type of work to the maids, but I want to pack my own bags for once, since I will be living alone now. I sighed upon entering my room and shut the door. I looked over my room for the last time, it was as large as a commoner's house, or that's what I've heard, and almost all the furniture had some type of silk on it.

I went to my closet and pulled out my suit cases. They were red with yellow dots of various sizes on them. I placed them on my king size bed that had a black silk comforter with black silk pillows and white silk sheets. I went back to my closet and looked through my cloths. I would just need some for weekends and holidays.

Picking out some cloths that commoners in Korea would wear, took awhile considering, I had no idea what they wore. I sighed and looked over the cloths again; picking out some dresses and put them nicely into my bag. I also chose some high heels that would match with them.

Sighing, I just chose some random cloths and folded them nicely and placed them in my bag. I also grabbed a pair of sneakers for wearing around the streets. I closed my suit cases and grabbed another bag for my toiletries and anything else that I was going to need. I put my laptop in my carryon bag same with my other electronics.

Once I had finished packing I placed everything by my door and called the maid to bring it to the jet, I would be leaving as soon as the jet was ready for the house father had in Korea right outside of Seoul. The maid hurried in and took the bags.

"Thank god," I said as she left, not because she was there, but because I get to leave and live on my own. I sat down on my bed and looked outside the window.

I always preferred winter over the summer, summer has all of the bugs and it's always to hot, where as in winter it is cold and you can curl up by the fire. Maybe I like it because my heart has always been a barren wasteland that no one can ever enter. No one has ever tried to or even got closer than arms length. But that doesn't matter because I'm more independent and don't depend on people helping me, I've always been like that, and I probably always will.

I stood up and closed the curtains to the window and sat at my desk, staring at the Korean language book that my mom and dad had given to me before they had died in a house fire. Father isn't my really dad, he is just my adoptive father. Unfortunately for me, he ended up being rich, so when I went to any public schools I was bullied to the extent that I almost… well… killed myself, the abuse was that bad.

A knock at the door drew me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I announced to the person at the door. A maid came in and bowed.

"The jet is here and your things are on board," the maid stated. I stood and walked over to her.

"Thank you, could… never mind," I shook my head and left the room for outside.

-o-o-

"Take this, I will transfer money when you need it and the house there has been prepared for your arrival, be safe, I'll come to visit sometime when I feel like it," Father stated, handing me a credit and debit card.

"Thanks, and make sure you call before you do visit, I don't like surprises, remember," I stated bluntly. Father laughed at this and nodded.

"Be sure to tell your friends that," Father stated. "And you'll be going to Shin Hwa Academy, don't forget!"

"Yes Father, I'll remember, besides, don't you know the head of it, president… Kang?" I stated, as he nodded.

"Yes. You'll meet with her before you go to the school," He said, handing me an envelope. "Open it when you leave."

I nodded and hugged him, which is very rare for me to do. "Thanks." I stated, letting go of him.

"It is no problem, the pilot will tell me when you get there so you don't have to call." He stated, I nodded and boarded then sat in one of the plush seats waiting for the plane to take off.

-o-o-

"Miss. Ryu, we are in Korea," someone stated in Korean, shaking me awake.

"Hm?" I stated, opening my eyes and rubbing them.

"We just landed ma'am," the woman in front of me stated. I nodded and stood up, then exited the plane. As I was hurried along, I passed someone who I soon would know, but didn't know at the time. The red-ish black hair was the only thing I noticed as well as chiseled features before he passed me. I didn't look back though, it wasn't important at the time.

"Your things will be delivered to your home," a tall man with a black suit and dark short cut hair stated, opening the back of a black car for me to get in. "President Kang has ordered a meeting with you today, at 6:00pm at her home."

"Alright, I assume dinner is going to be served?" I stated, as the man got in the front.

"Yes Miss. Ryu, it is formal, so wear your best cloths," he stated as he started driving.

I scoffed. "Of course it is. I would never show up in commoner's cloths to someone so important."

"Right, I'm sorry ma'am," He stated. We drove in silence the rest of the way.

-o-o-

As I got ready for the meeting I looked around my room. It was black and white, like my old room, but the bed was in the center of the room on a white platform with nightstand tables come up from it. There was also stairs that led up to some glass which behind it was my walk in closet that had all of my cloths in it and my bathroom. My bathroom had a black and white bathtub in the middle like my bed. A few feet away was a large shower and the toilet. Next to them was a single sink on a glass counter with a mirror above it.

I dressed in a black suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and a black skirt that hugged my legs and went down to the knees. I also put on some plain black high heels and put my hair dark, almost black, brown hair into a tight bun. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had my phone and credit card in it, then left my room and went to the living room where the diver was waiting.

The living room was very different from my bedroom; it was very large and stretched far. It looked like something you would find in a very expensive cabin. It had two brown long couches that connected with dark yellow and light brown pillows. It also had two white recliners next to a fire place that had yellow, orange, and brown colored rocks.

"I'm ready to leave," I stated, standing in front of him. He nodded and opened the door to leave the house.

-o-o-

The drive was short, thankfully, the driver is so stuffy and cold and wont talk at all. I nodded my thanks to him as he opened the door for me then left. I walked up to the tall white door and knocked on it. The door opened almost immediately after I did.

"President Kang is waiting in the dinning room," the man stated, moving out of the way so I could step in.

"I assumed," I said back, waiting for him to lead me there. He nodded and I followed him into a room where an older woman with curly black short hair sat.

"Miss. Katarina Ryu, it is good to meet you, please sit," President Kang stated. I bowed slightly and sat down.

"Might I ask what this meeting is about?" I asked her, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"I had asked your father if I could meet you before you went to Shin Hwa Academy," She stated.

"I read the letter," I said back. She nodded slowly.

"Then you also saw that you and my son are going to have to get along," She smiled slightly.

"Yes, I realize that," I stated, remembering how I had met Goo Jun Pyo a few times and always fought with him.

"Alright, now that you understand, we can have dinner," She stated, as a plate was sat in front of her and me.

"Is Jun Pyo joining us?" I asked her. She shook her head, signaling 'no'. "I see, well in that case, could you please inform him to address me under my alias."

She looked at me funny as I said this and placed her utensils down. "Why is it that you want to hide your identity?"

I coughed lightly to clear my throat. "Because, I just happen to be one of the richest people in the world right under my father, and one of the best gunmen. If that got around, it would be disastrous. So, I will still be going under Katarina but with the last name of Hong."

"So I'm assuming your appearance is going to change as well," Kang stated, taking a bite a food afterward.

"Yes, you assumed correctly, but just my hair color and eye color," I stated, taking out my colored contact that was green. "Then I will only have the face of a famous person, but with a little make-up, I will just look semi-rich."

President Kang smiled slightly. "I see you have had this all planed out for awhile now."

"Correct, I was just waiting for your approval," I stated, putting my contact back in carefully. She nodded her approval and stood. She had finished eating her meal, and by the looks of it our meeting was over.

"You won't have to worry about Goo Jun Pyo; he won't recognize you if you have this planed correctly." She stated. "I will take my leave now, finish up your food and leave at your convenience. But remember, school starts tomorrow for you."

I nodded and she left with out another word. I finished my meal, and my driver took me home. I told the driver he could leave and he bowed and told me he would be here in the morning to take me to school.

I walked into my new house, walked into my room, and sat on my bed. I was truly alone now.

-o-o-

Hiya! I had just started watching 'Boys Over Flowers' last week and I'm only on episode… 11 I think? So I have a ways to go, but anyways! I really wanted to make a fanfic with an OC for this, so I guess if you enjoyed this you will review, story alert, and whatever else. So thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Look! It's F4!" Someone screamed, running over to the entrance of the door. I was leaning against a wall by the stairs reading up on my Korean when I heard this. I closed my book and sighed, looking over to the door to see four guys. One was Gu Jun Pyo, and another I recognized because I had met him at an art show, So Ee Jung, or Yi Jeong. The other two I haven't met but they looked very familiar; especially the one with the red-ish black hair.

I stood in front of the group as they were about to go up the stairs and held my hand out to Jun Pyo. "Hello, I'm Katarina Hong." I stated with a slight superior tone. He rolled his eyes and knocked my hand out of his way then moved along. "That bastard," I muttered as the group continued up the stairs while crossing my arms.

"You're gonna pay for that, Jun Pyo, just you wait." I stated quietly walking away from the stairs and to my classroom. That whole incident was a test to see if he recognized me. He didn't, thankfully.

I had dyed my hair when I had gotten home from my meeting with President Kang, dying it a very light, almost blond, color, same with taking out my green contacts and putting in regular ones, showing off my blue eyes. I also tanned my skin before I came, so I'm not pale like I usually am.

As I walked I bumped into a girl with shoulder-length red hair who had flower and egg on her. "Sorry," I stated, and continued walking. I really hope that wasn't Jun Pyo's doing, otherwise I'd have even more of a reason to kick his ass.

Walking into my class a few people gasped, as I sat down. Those people who gasped walked over to me. "You look a lot like Katarina Ryu!" A girl said to me.

"You also have the same first name as her!" another stated.

"Well, I don't know who you're talking about, but alright," I stated, trying to make my dialect sound like I was from here.

"You don't know Katarina Ryu?" A guy asked. "She is this super hot billionaire from America."

"I heard she is in town," A person stated, moving the group away from me. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, this was going to be a long day.

-o-o-

As I walked down the hallway to leave, I passed F4 again, but said nothing. I went over to my locker and opened it, put my books in and grabbed my bag to leave. I shut my locker and locked it, then walked away. When I got outside I saw my driver and walked over to him. He opened my door and I got it and sat there, waiting for him to drive, but he didn't get in.

I looked out the window to see him still standing there, like he was waiting for someone else. I opened the door again, and got out. "Excuse me, what is it that you are waiting for?"

He looked over sideways at me and bowed slightly. "I had orders to wait here once you were in the car."

"By whom?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Your father, ma'am," He responded. I frowned for a moment.

"Am I supposed to meet someone?" I asked, he turned and didn't respond to my question. I grunted and grabbed my bag. "Tell this person to meet me at my home. I have a feeling he is going to take awhile."

"Yes ma'am," he bowed and I started walking toward home. As I started walking home, I kept wondering whom it was that father wanted me to meet. It must be someone who is related to his business. I'm not sure which part of it, whether it's the modeling or construction, I'm not even sure.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of my house, messing with my keys to get the door open. I dropped them on the ground and when I went to pick them up I found a letter. I frowned and picked it up and looked on both sides to see nothing written on it. I shrugged and opened the door.

I sighed and threw my jacket, bag, and the card on the couch and walked into the kitchen. It looked really futuristic, almost like something you would find on some type of space craft. There was a round metallic island that was shaped in a circle so you can go inside of it and cook on the stove that was electric and flat. The sink was next to it and some shelves by that. By the entrance to the circle was the oven, microwave, and refrigerator, they were all dark gray and metallic.

Opening one of the cabinets by the fridge I took out a teapot, filled it with water, and placed it on the stove. I grabbed two cups, one for my visitor, and one for me. I placed them on the counter just as I heard a knocking at the front door. "One moment!" I yelled, looking at the teapot again and walking over to the front door.

I opened the door to see my driver, and one of the F4 members; the one with red-ish hair. I coughed and stepped to the side. "Come in." He nodded and walked in. My driver bowed and walked away to the car.

I held out my hand to him. "Katarina Ryu," I stated. He took my hand and shook it firmly.

"Song Woo Bin," He responded, dropping my hand. "You look a lot like this girl, Katarina Hong."

"Strange coincidence," I stated, walking into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee, or tea?"

"Tea is fine," he said, following me. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks, it's my father's house," I sighed, turning off the stove and pouring hot water into the two cups and placing two tea packages into the cups. "It's hot." I pushed it across the counter and he took it. "Follow me please."

He nodded and followed me into a large room with two red chairs and a fire place. The room had white flooring that was waxed and reflected. There was a table between the chairs for setting down cups and other things like that. The walls were made of windows that reflected images of different places around the globe. I sat down in one of the chairs and placed my cup on the table. "Please sit." He did so.

"You really get down to business," Woo Bin stated, laughing.

"Yes, you could say that," I smiled. "Most people say I'm cold, and… un-reachable."

"I see, well in the business your father and mine are in, you have to be cold, and heartless," He said. I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

"I'm guessing you are not here because of the construction company?" I asked him. He nodded. "Mafia?"

"Yeah, you're unlucky to be born into a family like that," He stated. I laughed lightly at this.

"Should we get started then?" I stated, placing my cup onto the table. "What is it that my father asked, he doesn't really communicate well with me, never has."

"That's how it usually with them, you just learn to live with it," He laughed. "I'm pretty sure it is about joining the families somehow."

I had taken a sip of my tea just as he said this and I started choking. I coughed for a moment and swallowed. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I'm not sure what it is all about either, my father was vague about it," He stated, clearing his throat.

"I see, well, would you excuse me for a moment," I stated, standing up.

"Sure go ahead, do you mind if I look around?" He asked.

"Not at all, go ahead," I said, walking out of the room while taking out my cell phone and calling up my father.

"Meister," A man on the other line stated.

"Hello father, I need to discuss something with you," I stated, walking down the hallway into the office where there were screens connected to two keyboards, a mouse and under the desk was the system unit. I sat at on the desk chair and continued talking. "Why is there a Mafia boss's son in my home, and why is he saying things about… joining families?"

"Katarina, listen, I need you to cooperate with him, and there family," He stated. "It is going to give me a chance to have more power in Korea."

"Is that what this is about?" I asked him, my voice rising slightly. "It's about you gaining _power_?"

"Katarina it is not like that…" He stated, calmly.

"Then what is it like then? Tell me…" I said, lowering my voice.

"I will discuss it with you one day; just… get along with him, and his family. And don't ruin anything." He stated, and then the line went dead.

"Damn it!" I stated rather loudly, then bit my gloved hand and winced. I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face. I walked out of the room and down the hallway into the room I was in earlier, he was sitting there listening to something on his iPod. I rolled my eyes and tapped on his shoulder. He spun his chair around and nodded at me.

"What are you listening to?" I asked him.

"Remember the Name," He responded, putting his iPod away. "Your father vague too?"

I nodded and sighed rather annoyed. "He said something about cooperating with you and your family." I stated still standing. "You can leave when you like, apparently my father trusts you enough too let you stay here alone with me, so do what you like."

He nodded and stood up. "I'll just go then, you look tired."

"Alright, I'll see you out then," I stated and walked out of the room and to the front door. I opened it and he stood there for a moment then poked my cheek.

"Bye Kat," He stated, chuckling at my flushed face.

"Goodbye stranger," I said back, smiling. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then remembered where I knew him from. "Woo Bin!" I called out. He turned and looked at me funny.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"We met when we were kids, I remember now," I said, standing on my pouch. Something looked like it went over his face for a moment, like he remembered as well.

"I guess we did," He laughed. I nodded slowly.

"Bye Woo Bin," I stated, waving.

"Bye Kat," He said back, smiling. He walked away down my driveway, and I watched until I couldn't see him anymore. I walked back inside and locked the front door. Then made my way to my room where I changed into some sweatpants and a tank top and tied my hair up into a ponytail.

I walked down the hallway to the gym and put on some different gloves on the way. They were fingerless leather black ones. I adjusted them so they were comfortable and I walked into the gym. I walked up to the punching bag and punched it hard, causing it to rock back and forth. I punched and kicked it until I was panting and sweating. "He knew…" I breathed out between my pants. "Why didn't he tell me…?"

I sighed and wiped my forehead with my arm. I grabbed a towel on my way out of the door and wiped my face with it as well. I made my way to my room and took a quick shower and washed the dye out of my hair. I don't like to use real dye because it causes gray hair sooner than without dye.

I dried off and changed into my pajamas which where short-shorts and a tank top. I flopped on my bed and sighed, blinking. I turned on some music and listened to it. It was a K-pop song called 'Huh' by 4 minute. I rubbed my face and closed my eyes, listening to the music. And soon darkness overtook my body and forced sleep upon me.

-o-o-

**Hi! I hope you liked! Its kind of hard to do Woo Bin because he is hardly in the show until the end, which is kind of sucky, so if you, reader of this, think that something is wrong about his character, tell me and I'll change it to fit his character more. Well, bye till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yawning, I woke up and checked my phone to see what time it was. My heart almost stopped to see the time. "Damn, I'm gonna be late!" I yelled, jumping up and running into my closet to find something to wear. I had chosen a pink dress that went to right above my knees and had short sleeves. I also put on a black and white beaded necklace over it. I slipped on some nylons and stepped into my ankle high-high heeled boots and scurried off to the mirror.

I didn't have time to dye my hair so I'm just going to have to go as is. I curled my dark brown hair slightly and placed a pink flower hair clip in my hair. I sighed and grabbed my bag and white long coat, leaving behind the letter I had gotten yesterday. I hurried out the front door and locked it behind me. Breathing heavily I looked up to see my driver motioning for me to get into the car.

I nodded, and got in, sighing in relief that I was going to make it in time.

-o-o-

"It's Katarina Ryu!" I heard a few people say as I hurried into the school.

"Huh?" I asked confused, and shook my head. I walked up the stairs to where my locker was and opened it, placed my things in my bag and made my way to class. I could sense that people were looking at me strangely, but when I looked around everyone was looking away.

I sighed and sat in my seat, just as a group of people were walking up to me. "I knew you were Katarina Ryu!" a girl stated.

"Yes, and what is it to you?" I responded, placing my bag on the ground and taking out my belongings.

"We are just huge fans!" Another girl stated.

"Because I'm rich, or a model?" I asked her.

"Both ma'am, it's an honor to even share a classroom with you!" the other girl said. I nodded; I have more power over here than father does. I smiled at the girls and they smiled back, bowed slightly, and walked away. This happened for the rest of the day, until school ended.

I sighed as the bell signaling the end of school rang. My phone rang at almost the same moment. I checked to see who it was, and it was father. I answered as I packed my things up. "Katarina."

"Yes, father," I responded, walking down the hallway.

"You have a meeting again tonight," He stated, rather bluntly.

"May I ask with whom?" I asked, stepping up to my locker and opening it up.

"It is the same person as yesterday…," father stated, trailing off. I could hear papers shuffling in the background and then some muttering. "Woo Bin Song."

"I see, well, he is going to have to join me while I'm shooting," I stated, adjusting my phone so that it was resting on my shoulder while I put some things into my locker and took some out.

"That is fine, I will inform his father then," He stated. I could hear more shuffling of papers and then the line went dead.

"Gah, Jesus, why wont he tell me a time," I muttered. "Might as well just go down to the F4 club and get him." I closed my locker and locked it then proceeded to make my way to their club room.

I opened the door and walked in, irritated with my father. I grabbed Woo Bin by the arm and dragged him to the door. "You need to come with me."

"Whoa, whoa, what's this about?" He asked, stopping me. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Business," I responded, grabbing his arm again and pulling on it, but he didn't budge.

"Girl," Someone announced from the side of the room where the couch was.

"I was trying to avoid this," I muttered, letting go of Woo Bin and crossing my arms. "Yes, Jun Pyo, I don't have time for you."

"How dare- Katarina…" He trailed off, swallowing.

"I'm taking him," I stated, pointing to Woo Bin. Jun Pyo nodded and I tugged on Woo Bin's arm. "Let's go."

The group was quiet as I dragged Woo Bin out and I heard 'Is that a girlfriend?' and 'No, she's too crazy'

"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered walking down the hallway.

"Who?" Woo Bin asked.

"Jun Pyo, he is an old… rival of mine, and I still haven't gotten him back for something he did to me," I stated, moving my head so I was looking at him sideways.

"So where is it that you are taking me?" He asked, walking beside me. I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Shooting range," I responded, adjusting my bag. "I have to practice."

"Oh, you shoot?" He asked.

"Yeah, for almost seven years," I answered, pushing the door open to exit the building.

"I shoot too," He said, and I nodded.

"I figured, being in the mafia, it's sometimes necessary," I laughed, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. "Let's talk about something else." Just as I said this my phone started ringing. It was the song 'Don't Be Rude' by T-max.

Pulling it out of my bag I looked at who it was and sighed, I clicked the talk button and held the phone to my ear. "Yes Sophia."

"I miss you!" Sophia yelled causing me to move the phone away from my ear.

"I miss you as well," I said bluntly, looking over to Woo Bin who was laughing.

"Kattie, when are you coming baaaack?" she stated in a whiny voice.

"When I feel like it," I sighed, this was Sophia for you, calling whenever she wanted. Woo Bin took the phone out of my hand and started talking to her.

"Yo," He stated. And with a response I heard slightly yelling. He looked at me and I laughed now. "Kat Is busy right now, Sophia."

I stopped walking and he did as well, listening to Sophia go on about being raped, and if he hurt me she was gonna hurt him badly, and other things like that. He gave my phone back to me with a weird face that I dismissed. "He isn't going to hurt me Sophia…"

"He better not! Otherwise I'm gonna have Elsa track you down with that GPS on your phone, and then she is going to hurt him, [1] heel, heel, slecht," She stated quickly, and I registered what she said.

"You have a tracker in my phone!" I yelled, stopping in front of the car.

"Noooooo…" She stated innocently.

"Gah, I have to go," I stated.

"Wait, wait, Mason keeps calling and asking where you are, what should I tell him?" She asked, I hesitated for a moment and sighed.

"Tell him I live in Siberia now," I stated in a serious tone. Sophia was quiet for a moment, then responded.

"Alright Kattie, have fun with your boyfriend," She giggled and hung up.

"He isn't…" I trailed off sighing. I got into the car where Woo Bin was laughing.

"Your friend is very eccentric," He stated.

"You should see her when she is hyper, you can never even get a word in between her sentences," I laughed, fidgeting slightly next to him. I haven't really been this close to a guy before, and I started to feel very warm and nervous, so I scooted over toward the window more and looked out of said window at the people walking on the street.

It distracted me for awhile, but then I remembered he was here, and got nervous again. I took out my phone and started texting Sophia. '_I haven't been so close to a guy before and I'm getting all nervous…_'

A few moments later Sophia texted back; '_What about those model guys?_'

'_What about them?'_

'_Well, you were really close to them, but... you weren't all… nervous." _

'_This is different Sophia; it's just really…weird." _

'_Could it be possible, that you like him?' _

'_What? No! I don't like him…' _

'_Denial is the first sign!' _

'_Shut up! By the way, how are Max and you doing?' _

'_We are fine, happy as clams. Oh, I told Mason you lived in Siberia; he said he was going to look for you until he could find you. That is like, major stalker status; can't he just give up on you?' _

I looked at my phone and sighed. Mason was someone I _was_ betrothed to. Emphasis on was, he was a bit… obsessive over me. Which caused me to break it off after I had told my father; he helped me out a lot with it.

The car stopped and I looked outside to see we were at my house, not the shooting range. "Uh, driver, we were-"

"I had orders to take you here," He stated, getting out and opening the door for Woo Bin and I to get out. We stepped out and just when I turned to ask why here, but the driver got in the car and took off.

"What the-" I stated stunned, looking at the car as it drove down the large driveway.

"This feels planned," Woo Bin stated, standing next to me. I nodded, and turned toward the house.

"Come on then," I said, walking toward the house and grabbing for the purse I didn't have. "Craaaaap…"

"He drove off with your bag…" Woo Bin said, then pointed to the side of the house. "What about your back door?"

I sighed. "Unless you feel like swimming, then I don't suggest that would be a good idea."

"Extra hidden key?" he suggested. But I shook my head.

"Father doesn't like to keep spare keys around the property because of stalkers and other people like that," I stated, walking around back. "I keep my window partially cracked just in case of an emergency; like this."

He walked next to me until we got to where my window was. It was higher than most windows (for the same reason we don't keep spare keys), well, it was more like in the middle of where a second and first story window was, so pretty high.

"Can you boost me up?" I asked him.

"Sure," He stated, he linked his fingers together and held them so that I could step on it. I took off my heels and stepped into his hand and he pushed me up.

"Can you get any higher?" I asked him, trying to reach the window to take the screen off.

"I think so," he responded, pushing me up a little higher.

"Got it," I said, taking the screen off of the window and throwing it to the side, away from the both of us. I pushed the window open so it was open all the way, but I couldn't get a hold of it so that I could climb in. "A little further…"

"Okay," Woo Bin stated. I felt myself being pushed up a little further. "That's as far as I can push you up."

"Okay, thanks," I stated, grabbing onto the edge and pulling myself up, but then I felt myself slipping. "Eh… I-I-I'm slipping…"

"What?" He asked, probably surprised and a little confused. He probably saw me struggling, and he started lowering me slowly, but I guess that didn't help because I could feel myself falling, being held, and then falling again, but not landing on grass.

Blinking I sat up and realized I had fallen and Woo Bin had caught me. "W-Woo Bin! Are you alright?" I stated, getting off of him. He looked dazed and out of it. "I'll be right back."

I hurried over to the pool and took my flower out of my hair and my necklaces off, then jumped in and swam over to the back door. Dripping wet, I got out and opened the back door quickly and stumbled through the house until I got to the front door, unlocked it, and hurried over to where Woo Bin was. "Come on, let me help you up." I stated, sitting him up, and putting his arm around my shoulder.

Helping him into the house, I closed the door, and walked him a little further to the guest bedroom, where I helped him into the bed and put a blanket on him. He was still dazed and likely he fell asleep. I pulled up a chair and sat in it, shivering slightly. I didn't want to leave him just in case something happened, but I needed to change…

"No…" I whispered, staring at my lap, where I had my phone that I had picked up while getting Woo Bin. I responded to Sophia's text message; '_Some people just don't know when to give up, I guess._'

My phone started ringing and it was Sophia, I swallowed and answered. "Hey, Sophia."

"Do you mean like you, Katarina…" Sophia responded to my text through her voice.

"You don't know what it's like, Sophia," I responded.

"It's been seven _years,_ give it up already, they are dead," she stated, her voice irritated.

"What is your problem?" I asked angrily. "This isn't like you at all."

"Well, I think you should give up and not be so hypocritical!" She said.

"You would be 'hypocritical' too if you thought your parents who allegedly died in a house fire were alive!" I yelled, and then covered my mouth and looked over at Woo Bin who looked asleep still. "I have to go okay, just tell me if you have a problem, and I'll try to adjust to fit your needs, otherwise it will be very easy to find new friends."

"Pfft, whatever," I heard on the other line, and then it went dead.

"Why does she have to take stuff out on me…? Gah…" I stated, sitting on the ground next to the bed and leaning my head against the side. I sneezed and tried to snuggle up against the bed more to stay warm. My eyes started to droop and I could feel myself falling deep into the abyss that is sleep.

-o-o-

**Hiya, hope you liked! This is so fun to write, I don't think I've had as much willpower to continue with a story before. But I really love this show a lot. Well, review, story alert, and stuff like that! Bye, bye till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my head hitting something hard. "Owwww…" I groaned, and sat up rubbing my head. I had hit it on the wooden floor where I probably slipped from where my head was leaning against the bed and just fell. I blinked for a moment, trying to get my bearings, and stood up to see Woo Bin asleep in the guest bed.

That's right! I had fallen on him when we were trying to- "Achoo!" I said as I sneezed. I shook my head and headed towards my room to change. I walked into my closed and grabbed some black sweatpants and a black long-sleeve shirt. I took off my damp dress and underclothes, and replaced them with the cloths I had picked out.

I sneezed again, and walked out of my room towards the kitchen, where I got out the teapot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. I waited until the steam started coming out of the opening and it made noise, and took it off and placed it to the side. I grabbed two cups and some tea packages, and poured the water into the cups and put the tea bags in.

Grabbing the cups I walked back to the guest bedroom where Woo Bin was stirring. "You should drink some tea," I stated softly, like a mother would to her child.

He blinked a couple of times, and sat up. "Where am I?" He asked after a moment.

"My house, we were trying to get into my house when I accidently fell on you, then I had to swim in the pool to open the door and dragged you in here, were you have been sleeping for awhile. I hope I didn't disturb your rest." I stated, holding the tea out to him. He took it and nodded. It was quiet for a few moments before he finally said something.

"Mr. Meister, isn't your father then?" He asked, sipping at his tea, while looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, my parents died in a house fire…" I laughed lightly, and then looked into my tea cup. "I always blamed myself. But sometimes I think they are still alive, no, they must be alive…"

"I can help you look, if you want me too. You know, find them," Woo Bin stated, hanging his legs off the edge of the bed.

"That would be great if you could," I smiled, and sat beside him. "Everyone I tell, even my really good friends, never believes me and thinks I'm crazy." I looked over at him. "You are the first, who has ever said something like that."

He smiled and nodded, then pulled out his phone to see the time. "I should go, it's really late."

"Alright, I'll see you out," I stated, standing up and placing my cup on the side table. He did the same thing and followed me out of the room. We stood in front of the door for a moment before I opened it. "Next time let's meet at your home."

"Sounds fair, my father has been meaning to meet you," He said, stepping outside.

"Are you going to be okay? Going by yourself I mean," I asked, opening the door more. "I can call a cab, or come with you."

"Its fine," Woo Bin stated. "I can handle myself."

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," He stated, then started walking away, but stopped. "Why don't you come down to the F4 club after school and properly introduce yourself."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that," I smiled. "See you!" I waved as he walked away.

"Bye, Katarina," He responded. I waited until I couldn't see him any longer, then I shut my door and sunk to the ground while pressing my hand against my heart.

"Why am I so nervous and anxious around him…?" I stated, looking at the ceiling, and then sighed while standing up.

"I need some sleep." I muttered, shuffling off to my room

-o-o-

I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed, today was the day before the weekend. I sneezed then, and sniffed. "Ehhh… I have a cold…"

Shaking my head, I stood up and walked over to my closet and grabbed my uniform, put it on, and walked to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and hair, applied light make-up, and curled my hair slightly, same with my bangs. I walked into the living room and stared at that card that was on the table now. I picked it up and placed it in my bag, then slipped on a pair of high-heels that were in the closet near the door. I grabbed my bag again, and walked outside where my driver was waiting.

"What was with you taking off last night?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms and frowning.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I had orders to do so," He responded. I sighed; father is really starting to get on my nerves. I locked my front door and got into the car. The drive was quick and I got out of the car about ten minutes later.

"Did you hear? Another person got a red card," Someone stated as I walked up the stairs to my locker. I stepped back and looked over to the two girls and one guy who were standing at the bottom. I looked around for a moment, and approached the group.

"Excuse me, Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is a red card?" I asked, the group all looked at me with stunned expressions.

"You don't know?" They guy asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"The F4 gives them to people they don't like, and the whole school gangs up on them and bullies them," one of the girls said. I nodded.

"So, it is basically an extreme form of bullying?" I asked, and they all nodded. "And the F4 causes it? I'm guessing mostly Goo Jun Pyo?"

They all nodded again. "By the way, aren't you Katarina Ryu?" the second girl asked.

"You can believe what you want," I responded, walking up the stairs again and walking to class.

-o-o-

"Jun Pyo!" I yelled, while storming into the F4 club. "You're dead!"

While I was yelling Jun Pyo had stood up suddenly and was looking at me like I was crazy; same with the other members, except for Woo Bin who laughed slightly. "What is this?" I said, waving a red card in his face.

"Red card, don't you know," He responded, still staying calm.

"I didn't-Gah…" I sighed. "What is with you…?"

"What do you mean?" He responded, as I pushed the red card into his chest.

"Why are you giving it out to poor girls and guys who are… loaners and/or not rich?" I asked, crossing my arms and waiting for a response.

"Because it is entertaining," He stated, bluntly. I blinked slowly and sighed, disappointed.

"You're gonna end up falling for someone poor, I just know it, out of everyone and anyone, it is going to be someone poor and not one of the prettiest people in the world," I stated, my eyes full of sadness and pity for Jun Pyo.

"Don't jinx me!" He exclaimed.

"Then don't be a bastard!" I yelled. "The girl who's card that is burst into tears because of it; and it is going to be on your shoulders."

"This is more entertaining that the cards," I heard someone say from the corner, and then a response of "I know."

I sighed deeply, and bit my lip, causing me to calm down slightly. "Watch your back, Jun Pyo, that's all I have to say."

"You're irritating," Jun Pyo said, frowning and crossing his arms.

"And you aren't?" I asked, smiling slyly. "Haven't I yelled at you before for the same thing?"

He nodded. "You heard about it from your father."

"That's right…" I said, shaking my head. "I still have to get you back for that thing…"

"Oh that…" Jun Pyo stated, smiling and trying not to laugh.

"That was not funny!" I pouted, stomping my foot like a child.

"Yeah, actually, it was very funny," Jun Pyo stated, laughing now.

"What did he do, Katarina?" Woo Bin asked from behind me.

"This bastard here bit my ear and whispered…" I trailed off and looked at Jun Pyo with my eyebrow twitching. "Things… right before I was going to give a big speech concerning fashion week and our company's involvement because father was sick. He was there," I pointed to Jun Pyo, "Because ShinHwa is a big sponsor to our fashion industry."

Woo Bin nodded and shook his head smiling. "So what is it that happened?" he asked.

I could feel my face heat up because of what Jun Pyo had said that day and I covered my face by pretending to cough, and then tried to continue without stuttering. "I well, kept stuttering like an idiot on stage, but then got better as I went along because I happen to be very much into, uh…" I stopped for a moment, when I heard a rustling, then looked behind me to see Jun Pyo going through my bag. "What the hell!"

Smacking him over the head, I grabbed my bag and looked inside to see what he took, and frowned when I didn't see that letter. "Give it!" I stated, holding my hand out. "Now, or suffer the consequences…"

Jun Pyo just smiled and opened the letter, holding it up above where I couldn't reach.

"Dear Katarina Ryu," Jun Pyo stated, laughing at my struggling to get the letter. But as he read on he lowered the letter and frowned. This worried me a lot, but every time I tried to look at it he moved it away from me.

He looked very angry by the time he was finished reading it, he then walked over to Woo Bin and Yi Jeong and handed them the letter. I knew that Jun Pyo wouldn't let me read it, but that still didn't mean that they could keep it from me. I watched their faces go from slightly amused to worried and slightly angry.

I looked to the side to see if Ji Hoo was still here, but he must have left when Jun Pyo and I were arguing. I looked back over to the three guys that were still here and they kept looking back and forth from whatever was on that letter to me.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered, kind of scared of the answer. Woo Bin looked at Jun Pyo apologetically before walking over to me and handing me the letter. I took it and read over it quickly, then dropped it. "N-No… not again…"

I could feel my legs begin to buckle, and someone grab me before I fell to the ground. I was placed on the couch by the TV and Woo Bin sat next to me on one side, Jun Pyo on the other and Yi Jeong on one of the chairs.

By now they probably all knew about how my parents had died in a house fire seven years ago, and how the person who did it was caught and put in prison. It was all over the news for years. But now my father was probably dead. I grabbed my cell phone with a shaky hand and clicked the re-dial button, father was the last person I had called and that had been only about a half an hour ago.

"Sorry, but this line isn't available at the moment. Please try your call again later," The phone stated. I swallowed and checked the internet for any news of a fire, and then my phone started ringing, and I saw it was Sophia. I answered and a sob came over the phone.

"Katarina… I-I'm soooo sorry, If I were to have known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have said those things last night…" She went on, but it felt as if my world had stopped and I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, and couldn't say anything. My world was frozen, and my father was dead.

-o-o-

**Ehhh… I feel so bad now for Kat… Well, that was a plot twist huh? Anyways, I really hope you liked this and felt something, whether it was anxiousness or sadness, or anything else. Tell me what you thought about it to, I always love reviews! Love you all and until next time! Bye! **

**p.s. don't forget to story alert, favorite, and most of all review.**

**p.p.s. a really good friend of mine helped me out with his chapter (ShadowArceus5) so you can check his channel/page out if you want to.  
**

**Thanks again everyone! Bye now! **


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to go," I stated, standing up from the couch with my bag and phone in hand. I could feel my eyes start to sting, and I hurried out of the room. But not before I heard someone calling me, and rushing after me.

I felt strong hands turn me around, and the hands placed on my shoulders. I kept rubbing my eyes, to get the tears to go away, but they kept falling. "Katarina," The voice of Woo Bin stated softly.

The hallway was empty and everyone had either gone home, or left to do other things. I put my hands over my face to cover it; I wasn't supposed to show this side of me to anyone. I kept shaking my head and sniffing. "It'll be alright." He stated, trying to comfort me.

Pulling my hands away from my face, I looked up at him, with tears streaming down my face. My eyes were probably full of pain and sorrow. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He slowly hugged me back, probably unsure of how to deal with me.

"I-I keep remember all these t-times we had together," I sobbed into his shirt. He just pulled me closer and put his chin on the top of my head. "A-and, that one time, we had made cupcakes, and he looked so happy. And the other time we went skiing in the Alps."

I hugged him tighter and moved my head so my face wasn't in his shirt, but resting on his chest. "I'm going to miss him so much. A-and I never even got to say that I loved him." I could feel another warm tear drip down my cheek.

"I shouldn't have said it would be alright…" He stated, moving me so that he was looking at me in the eye. "Because it really isn't, but it will get easier, but it is always going to hurt."

I nodded, knowing what he meant, and not trusting myself to speak. He sighed and looked behind him. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He dragged me, and my blocky red face, outside to his car and put me into the passenger side of the car. He got into the drivers seat and started the car. "Where are we going?" I asked him as we started driving.

"To meet someone," He responded, and I looked over at him curiously then looked out the window. I heard my phone beep, and I pulled it out and looked at it. It was from father's attorney.

'_Katarina,_

_ You are going to be needed in a week's time in Switzerland for your father's last will and testament reading. I hope you are dealing with the pain and sorrow well, and I am truly sorry for your loss. _

_Roderick Willis._'

I sighed and turned my phone off, then placing it in my bag. Looking out the window, I remembered the song 'Hallelujah' and started humming it. It caused more tears to slip down my cheeks, but I smiled slightly, because when I was younger, father and I sung it all the time.

"Well, I heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do ya?" I sung quietly, watching the people outside the window. "Well it goes like this: the forth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah…hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah…hallelujah…" I trailed off at the end, then remembered that Woo Bin was next to me, and started blushing furiously, although it probably wasn't visible because of my blotchy cheeks.

"You have a nice voice," He stated, smiling at me. I nodded, and smiled back slightly. "We are almost there, but you can continue if you want."

I looked at my lap and started up again. "Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof, you saw her bathing low on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya. And she tied you to the kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips, she drew the hallelujah, hallelujah…hallelujah…hallelujah…hallelujah…

"Well, baby I've been here before, I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, you know I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch, and love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah…hallelujah…

"Well, there was a time when you let me know, what's really going on below, but now you never show that to me, do ya? And remember when I moved in you, the holy dove was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah, hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah…" I trailed off as we parked by a big grassy field. I looked at him strangely. He held up a hand signaling me to wait a moment. He got out of the car and went around to my door then opened it for me.

"Put this on," He stated, holding out a piece of fabric. I looked at him weirdly and cautiously, but put it on over my eyes and tied it behind my head. "Now let me lead you, and don't peak, okay."

"Okay," I responded, walking as he dragged me along. I could feel tall wet grass hitting my bare legs as we walked, then it went away after a few minute of walking, but I could still feel the drops hitting my legs as I walked. Woo Bin stopped suddenly and I almost crashed into him if he hadn't stopped me.

"You can take it off now," He stated, slowly. I reached behind my head but couldn't undo it. "Let me help." He said, loosening the knot, then taking it off, revealing a cemetery. We were standing on top of a hill overlooking a bunch of other graves. I looked down at my feet to see a gravestone there.

"Your mom?" I asked him, and he nodded, bending down and placing his hand on the grave stone.

"Do you mind if I talk to her?" He asked. And I shook my head, indicating that I didn't. I bent down next to him and sat on my knees. "Yo mom, you remember Katarina right? She played with the rest of the F4 and me when we were younger. Her mom was friends with you, but she died in that house fire, same with her father." He looked at me, and I smiled at him.

"I don't really remember you," I stated, honestly. "Too tell you the truth I barely remember what my mom and dad look like." I laughed lightly, and looked up at the sky. "All I can remember is you being very nice to me, and always standing up for me when the boys hurt me. But then… when the fire happened, I never saw you or Woo Bin, or anyone else except for Jun Pyo because of business."

I looked at Woo Bin and he was urging me to go on, I nodded and did so. "I-I forgot about the life I used to have. A great one that was full of happiness, and traded it for one of sorrow and darkness, b-but, when I was adopted by someone in my family, my late father now, I felt like there was light shone on it again, just something small… but at least there was something." I laughed again, while more tears dripped down my face. "I smiled, and laughed, despite him being irritating at times, and me not trusting him completely. But I loved him as a father, and I-I…" I broke down and started sobbing again.

I could feel arms wrap around me and I leaned into Woo Bin and sobbed. I hadn't cried this hard since my parents died. I had watched the house burn to the ground in ashes, and all I could do was sob and watch. I could hear their screams too, and I started to shiver. I blinked multiple times before wiping my tears on the sleeve of my uniform. "Geh, why do I keep doing this…?"

"What?" Woo Bin asked confused, pulling me away so he could look at me.

"Cry in front of you…" I responded, looking away from him, then smiling at his mother's grave. She held a lot of secrets for me. She was like a second mother. "I told her something that I told her never to tell… but… I regret not saying it sooner…" I shook my head and stood up. "Could you take me to see your father? I want him to see me in my weakest state… to show that I can be stronger than my problems when it comes to business," I stated, my voice only quivering slightly.

Woo Bin smiled at me, stood up as well and started walking toward where he parked his yellow convertible. I followed along, thinking about that secret.

-o-flashback-o-

"Don't tell him, okay?" I stated, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to get rid of the goose bumps on my arms. Just the thought of him, caused them.

"I won't, I promise," She stated, holding out her pinkie finger. Pinkie swearing was the ultimate form of swearing and if you broke the promise you got a lot of years of bad luck when it came to love. Or that's what I heard.

I held out my pinkie as well and we shook on it. "Woo Bin wont find out I like him then?" I stated, and she nodded with a serious face.

_At that time though, I had no idea he was listening and watching from inside the house. But he knew, and still knows… (I hope), that I like him, and I never gave up on him, or the feelings that I had…_

-o-o-

He opened the door of the car for me, and I got in still thinking about my feelings for him. Then I realized why I've been so anxious and nervous in front of him… I liked Woo Bin… "For all this time…" I whispered. "I've liked you; and only you…" He got into the car right after I said this, and I looked at him, blinking.

"You wanted to meet my father, right?" He asked, and I nodded slowly in response, and then looked away.

"Yes, that is right," I responded.

"I'll have to call him first though, he is very busy," Woo Bin stated, pulling out his phone. I hesitated for a moment then said:

"Uh… Woo Bin… maybe another time would be better," I stated, laughing lightly. And he nodded, probably knowing I was going to say that.

"I'll take you to my place then," he stated, starting the car, and pulling out. I couldn't really refuse, since he was giving me a ride and all…

"A-Alright," I stuttered, looking out the window. I sighed, as I watched the scenery. The drive was actually shorter than I thought it would be, and he let me out in front of an apartment building. "You live by yourself?" I asked him, and he nodded, walking over to the door and opening it for me after locking the car doors.

I nodded and walked in, it was nice, and… normal. "Yo!" Woo Bin stated to the security guard.

"Sup Woo Bin?" Then the guard looked at me. "Another girl your bringing home, that's the third this week."

"What is he-" I was cut off by Woo Bin pushing me, and I mean literally, towards the elevator. The doors opened and he pushed me in, after that he said something to the guard and he, being the guard, looked very sorry and he bowed. Then Woo Bin stepped into the elevator, just as the doors were about to close.

"I don't appreciate being pushed into elevators…" I stated, glaring at him.

"Neither do I, but I had to say something to him privately," He said, leaning against the wall. The elevator suddenly stopped, and the lights flickered on the ceiling then went out.

"This day could not get any bloody worse!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot on the floor of the elevator. I rummaged through my bag and grabbed my cell phone, then turned it on.

"Well, actually it could, but I don't think it will," Woo Bin stated, leaning over my shoulder to look at the screen of my phone. "You have a lot of messages from Sophia, and one from a Mason and a Max."

"How did…" I trailed off, shaking my head, and looking at the messages. Sophia was mostly saying she was sorry and that she hopes that I'm okay. Max, Sophia's boyfriend, gave me his condolences on my loss, and hoped that I was okay. Mason's message was very weird though. It read:

'_I'm going to find you, no matter what. I know you're in Korea; I just have to find out where. And I heard about your father. I give you my heart so you can heal faster. Bye love and have fun with your F4 friends.' _

"Is that what you meant by stalkers?" Woo Bin asked me, and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he was an ex-boyfriend…" I stated slowly, gawking at the message. I really am going to have to get a new phone now. I shook my head and turned on the flashlight mode on it, then moved it toward the control panel of the elevator. I pressed the emergency button on the elevator and the guard's voice came on.

'Hello, front desk,'

"Uh, yeah hi, we are stuck in the elevator," I stated.

'It will take at least an hour until a repair guy gets here, so wait a bit, and I'll call again when he gets here. Until then, there is a button for the lights to come back on, but it is the emergency lights. Just click the button next to the speaker and red lights should come on.'

"Okay thanks…" I stated, doing as he said. Red lights came on and I looked over at Woo Bin who was now sitting on the ground. "This sucks…"

"Tell me about it…" He stated, staring at the ceiling. I sat next to him and drew my legs up so they were pressed against my chest.

"I have a tendency to attract bad luck…" I stated, staring at the elevator doors.

"I can tell," He laughed, taking out his phone and checking the messages. I looked over at his phone briefly and saw he had a message from both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo, and smiled to myself.

Then I heard my phone buzz from next to me, and I picked it up. The number wasn't one I was familiar with, but I checked the text message. '_Where are you?' _

'May I ask who this is?' I responded, to the text.

'_Jun Pyo stupid.' _I still wasn't satisfied with who it was, because a lot of people know I am friends with him and switch my phones often.

'Okay, if you are Jun Pyo, what did you do and say that night during fashion week?' I texted back, cringing at what he said that night.

'_I bit your ear and said you would look a lot sexier and more appealing if you wore a shorter length dress.' _He and I were the only ones who knew that, so I was convinced.

'Alright, your Jun Pyo. I'm with Woo Bin in the elevator of his apartment building."

'_What? Which apartments?' _

'He has more than one?' I responded, taking a glance at Woo Bin who sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'_Yes, now which one?' _

'It was a nicer normal looking one… why?'

'_Oh okay, he wont do anything then.' _

'What do you mean he wont do anything!' I then looked at Woo Bin again, and moved away from him slightly. When I didn't get a response for a few minutes, I figured he wasn't going to text me back. So I sat there thinking… and going over things in my head.

There was no possible way that the same person who murdered my parents murdered father… so I would have to be someone else… I tapped my finger in thought on the floor while racking my brain for a plausible explanation. "Oh my god…"

Woo Bin looked over at me and said. "What?"

"My parent's killer had a son…"

-o-o-

**Sorry this took so long… I had so many projects due and it killed me T-T. So, yeah. Anyways, I really hope you liked this. Kind of a twist yeah? Uh, review, story alert, do stuffs like that! Until next time! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

"The person who killed your parents, had a son, and you think that he would want revenge on you for putting his father in prison for life?" Woo Bin stated, after I had explained to him my idea. I nodded rapidly, and then my eyes grew wide.

"Sophia…" I stated, grabbing my phone and calling her. But she didn't pick up. I then used the GPS that we had put in both of our phones in case of an emergency, and I found that she was at Max's house, and I sighed in relief.

"I'm guessing she is fine," Woo Bin stated, stretching his legs out.

"Yeah she is, I hope," I smiled. "She I probably making out with her boyfriend in his room, and you can probably guess where that goes…"

He laughed. "You get over things quickly."

"Huh? Oh… yeah… I guess I don't like to focus on things that bring me grief for very long," I stated, moving closer to him, but only slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he stated, looking at the ceiling of the elevator.

"When we were younger did you know that I liked you?" I asked, looking at the ground. I could hear him sit up and he was probably looking at me strangely.

"Yeah," He responded simply. I looked over at him and blinked, then laughed lightly.

"How did you find out?" I questioned, turning slightly so I could face him more.

"I over heard you talking to my mother," He stated smiling at me. I nodded slowly.

"Now it all makes sense…" I stated shaking my head.

"What makes sense?" He asked, looking at me.

"Why you were being mean a lot of the time, but were nice other times," I said, moving my eyes away from him.

"So what you are saying is that you think I had a crush on you back then?" He asked, amused.

"I could be thinking that…" I said, moving closer to him.

"And I could have had a crush on you," he stated, still amused.

"I doubt it, I'm not very appealing when my personality comes to play," I stated.

"Your personality can be appealing when you want it too," He laughed. The guard called on the intercom and said.

'_You two still alive in there?_'

I cleared my throat and rolled my eyes. Then pressed the button on the control and answered. "Yes?"

'The mechanic is here, he should fix it in a moment and you two will be able to go up to your apartment.'

"Okay sir, thank you," I stated, sitting next to Woo Bin again, and then swallowed. "We don't speak of what happened in here, okay?"

"Yeah, that is fair," He responded, then looked at me. "What was it that Jun Pyo said to you at fashion week that made you so flustered today?"

"He said: 'you would look a lot sexier and more appealing if you wore a shorter length dress.' Those were his exact words," I stated, cringing.

Woo Bin started laughing. "You must not read what people write about you on the internet. Take what Jun Pyo said and multiply it by twenty. That is how perverted people are," He stated.

"So you look me up on the internet?" I asked Woo Bin.

"I had to, to make sure you would be good for the business," he stated, standing up and stretching. I stood up to, and the elevator started moving upward.

"How did you…" I trailed off, wondering how he knew when to stand up.

"This has happened before, but I was by myself, not with a girl," He stated, looking at me and smiling. "I could have made a move on you, but I figured that you aren't like the girls I date."

"How would you know that?" I asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Because you have class, and aren't desperate," He stated, walking into the hallway.

"You know, you really don't know me at all. I could be very desperate, and I could not have any class at all, and you wouldn't even know," I said, stopping as he did in front of a door labeled '8B'.

"I guess I don't," He said, moving his face closer to mine. I swallowed and moved my head slightly back. "I can tell when someone is desperate… and you aren't one of them, you are quite the opposite in fact."

Flustered, I just stood there and stared at Woo Bin as he unlocked the door and opened it for me. I nodded, and walked in, then took off my shoes and placed them by the door. Woo Bin did the same thing, and took my jacket from me and put it by the door too.

I took off my over coat as well and placed it by my jacket, then went into the main part of the apartment where the living room was. "It looks really nice," I stated, looking around the room.

"Thanks, a professional designed it," He stated, sitting in a chair by the couch. I sat across from him in the other chair.

"It wouldn't happen to be Mia Tunsen, would it?" I asked, crossing my legs and leaning forward.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he responded, leaning forward. I laughed, and shook my head.

"She wouldn't meet you in person right?"

"Yeah…" he nodded slowly.

"Oh Sophia…" I laughed. "Dealing with the Korean Mafia now, what's next, the Russian Mafia?"

"Wait what?" Woo Bin asked, looking at me funny.

"Sophia is Mia Tunsen," I stated, leaning back slightly. "We became best friends when her mom designed my house, six years ago. But her mother died from cancer caused by an STD. We were each others life lines and we have always come to each other with problems. Sometimes she will blow up on me, but I don't really mind it." I smiled. "Her dad abuses alcohol and always brings home slutty women, but she has a very sweet boyfriend who is always there for her. He is her soul mate."

"Wow, I'm guess her father was having an affair with some other woman and gave her an STD," Woo Bin commented, leaning back again. I nodded, and smiled.

"She did a good job, huh?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, she did. She sent me her design, and I liked it right off," He said, then stood up. "Thirsty?"

"Oh, uh, yes," I stated, standing up and walking over to the bar and sitting down on the stool.

"I have water, juice, and a little bit of spoiled milk," He stated, taking the milk out and pouring the white chunks down the sink, then threw the carton away.

I smiled and said: "Water is fine."

"Alright," he stated, pulling out a glass from the _cupboard_ and filling it with water after putting ice in it, and then placed it on the counter in front of me.

"Thanks," I stated, sipping at it. He sat down next to me, with another glass of water, which he placed on the counter after taking a drink. "Why did you come after me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a drink of his water.

"When I ran out of the room, why did you come after me?" I asked him again, waiting for his answer.

He sighed and looked at me in the eye. "I have no idea. Maybe it was because I've been through the same thing." He drank his water again and I blinked, contemplating whether or not to believe him.

I looked to the side, not really sure how to respond to him, I've always had something to say and I've never been speechless. But this was different, his words kept going through my head, but, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I looked at the clock up on the wall and it read 12:07am. "I should go," I stated, still looking at the clock. He looked at it too and stood up.

"Let me take you home," He stated, walking over to the door with me.

"Are you sure? I can get home by myself," I said taking my jackets and putting my shoes on. He put his shoes on too, and opened the door to let me out.

"Yeah, I'm sure," He stated. "There are a lot of perverted people out there."

"I'm a big girl though, I can take care of myself," I stated, standing in the hallway as Woo Bin locked his apartment door.

"Even against an arsonist?" He asked, walking in front of me towards the elevator. I hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Yes…" I finally answered.

"What about against someone bigger and stronger than you?" He questioned. "Even someone who could easily hurt you or even rape you?"

"Yes," I swallowed, trying not to get intimidated by him. I blinked and stared at him for a moment, then frowned. "Why do you even care anyways?"

"Because, I may be a Casanova, but I can't stand to see a woman get hurt," He stated, staring at me as the elevator doors opened.

"E-Excuse me," A man stated, trying to get around the two of us while we were glaring at each other. I looked over at the man and moved out of the way, the man passed, but then turned around. "She seems like a good match for you; by the way, you should be together for a very long time, maybe even until death."

"Oh, we aren't dating," I stated, glaring at Woo Bin, and then smiling at the man.

"Yeah, she really isn't my type," Woo Bin stated, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and the man laughed.

"You were definitely meant for each other," the man said smiling, and then he walked away down the hallway and into a room.

"I'm asking the guard about that guy, I've never seen him before," Woo Bin stated, then stepped into the elevator with me following.

"Maybe it is because you are busy with women who are your type," I stated, crossing my arms. He smiled and shook his head.

"Your very hard to deal with, your personality that is," He said, looking over at me.

"Get used to it," I stated, looking over at him as well.

"I guess I'll have too," Woo Bin said, walking out of the elevator as the doors opened. I caught up to him after stepping out of the elevator myself, and stated:

"What do you mean you are going to have to?"

"Joining the families, I'm pretty sure that means marriage," He said, walking out the front door. "And unless you have a sister that you don't know about, you are the candidate."

"I have a brother…" I stated quietly, as he stopped mid-step, then turned around.

"I thought he had died in the fire with your parents," Woo Bin stated, staring at me. I shook my head.

"He moved out at sixteen because he was sick of the family business and being rich and famous," I said, looking over to the side.

"Have you been in contact with him?" He asked me.

"No, I haven't even heard from him since my mom and dad died," I stated. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I have," Woo Bin stated, walking again towards his car.

"Really?" I questioned, walking by his side.

"Yeah, It was last week," He said, stopping in front of his car. "I had to help with collecting some debt from people, and he was one of the people who owed money,"

I nodded and laughed lightly. "That is just like him."

"What do you mean?" He asked, opening the door for me. I got in and waited until he got in as well.

"We used to play poker and he always lost," I stated. "But yet he loves to gamble which is probably why he owes you money."

"You played poker?" He questioned. I nodded and smiled.

"I play for money with a few friends of mine on weekends," I responded. "I have only lost once."

He nodded, and pulled out of the parking lot. "You should play with some friends of mine, although I don't think they would be happy losing to a girl."

I laughed. "Probably not."

The rest of the drive was quiet except for the music that was spilling out of the stereo. When we got to my house Woo Bin walked me to my front door where there just happened to be another letter, but with no return address. I picked it up and looked at Woo Bin, who was frowning slightly.

"You want me to open it?" He asked. I nodded and he did so with me leaning over his shoulder. The letter read:

_Dear Katarina, _

_ I have finally found you my dear love! It was hard considering you blocked my number on all of your phones, and you have my emails labeled as spam. Which is quite unfortunate because I love you so. Oh, I forgot to mention I went through your email and changed that. A few more things, then I'll be done, don't leave your back door unlocked, you don't know what extent people are willing to go too to get into your house. And also, you should always keep your phone on, especially when something bad has just happened to a family member, who knows, someone, being the person who murdered said family member, might be trying to contact you._

_From your love,_

_Mason._

_P.S: I sent my greatest regards concerning your father's death, and I love you my dear Katarina!_

"What. The. Hell." I stated, staring at the letter. "That bastard was in my house!"

"There is more on the back," Woo Bin stated, flipping it over.

_P.P.S: I really like your clothes and room, I hope you don't mind if I took a few things. I would blush to admit what I took so just figure it out yourself. You are bright and will figure it out eventually. _

I stared at the note and felt my cheeks feel like they caught on fire. "H-He took…" I stated, quickly opening the door and running to my room. I flung the door open and my mouth dropped open at what I saw.

-o-o-

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this as much I did! Hehe, it was so fun to write the last part. Anyways, review, story alert, and stuff like that. I hope the cliff hanger keeps your mind wandering about what she saw in her room! Well, goodbye for now my fellow readers, and have a splendid day, afternoon, night, or whenever it is you are reading this!**


	7. Chapter 7

My underwear and bras were thrown about the room, but were thrown in a way were it seemed like it was placed there. My face felt super hot and my eyes felt like tears were forming in the corners. "Th-that pervert!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, while slamming my bedroom door shut. I stood in front of my door while watching Woo Bin, whom was walking toward me while rubbing his ear.

"You are very loud," He stated, standing in front of me.

"Sorry… it's just…" I trailed off, looking at the door behind me.

"Let me see inside," He said, looking at me in the eyes.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I can't allow that."

"And why not?" Woo Bin asked. "There could be hidden cameras or something else; I just have to make sure."

I covered my face with my hands and took a step to the side. "I swear, you say one word to anyone or even make a noise while in there, I willmake it _my_ life goal to ruin _your_ life."

"I understand," He stated, opening the door and looking inside. He stood there for a moment, probably surprised, but went in with out a word. I stood in the hallway, and leaned against the wall.

"This is so embarrassing…" I stated, covering my face and stomping my foot. "Stupid bastard Mason… why do you have to make my life miserable…"

Woo Bin walked out a few moments later with tiny cameras in his hand. "I would seriously hurt that guy if I could." He put the cameras in his pocket and stood next to me.

"I wouldn't," I stated, glaring at the ceiling.

"Why?" he asked. I looked over at him and laughed weakly.

"That bastard's father is one of the best lawyers in the world," I responded, crossing my arms over my chest. "And don't say anything about anything in that room, got it?"

Woo Bin smiled and nodded, "Got it."

"It's late, you should go," I stated, walking away from my room towards the front door.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" He asked as we arrived at the front door. I opened it to let him out before I nodded my response.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself," I said, standing in the doorway as he was standing outside. "Check under your car before you start it. And make sure nothing looks suspicious or out of place when you get in too."

"Why?" He asked, looking at me, then his car.

"Just to be safe," I responded, looking at the ground. "He is kind of unpredictable…."

"Alright," He said, then turned and started walking towards his car, but stopped half way and looked behind him. "Good night Katarina."

"Good Night Woo Bin," I stated, as he walked over to his car and searched it for anything that could be harmful. When he didn't find anything, he got in and waved at me before driving off. I sighed and stepped onto the porch.

"I'll find you, you bastard," I yelled at the sky, like a crazy person would, but that's what I do when I'm very frustrated. Yell at the sky, or a pillow, whichever one I'm closer to. I took a deep breath before entering the house. I walked into my room and started cleaning up the mess and putting everything in my laundry hamper so that the maids could wash it tomorrow. I went into the spare bedroom where I put Woo Bin when I landed on him, and laid down on the bed.

Staring up at the ceiling of my room I thought over the events of today and it surprised me about how much there was to deal with. It was scary really, and I felt bad for not caring more that my father died. I sat up and shook my head, then blinked and went over to the CD player in the room and put in a _Super Junior M _CD and put on the song '_Blue Tomorrow_'. I pressed the repeat button on it and leaned against the wall by it.

"Heh, ironic that tomorrow is going to be blue…" I laughed lightly, as tears started dripping from my eyes and plopping on my shirt. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into nightmarish dreams that I couldn't escape from.

-o-o-

The next morning I woke up to someone rubbing my arm and playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and saw that it was morning and there was the slightest smell of bacon and something that I hadn't smelt in a long time. I sat up slowly, and looked at the person who was there and gasped slightly, but hugged said person.

"Hey Nara, how have you been?" The person asked, while I started crying on his shoulder.

"Horrible brother, just horrible…" I responded, looking at him in the face and rubbing mine at the same time. After that I shook my head and stood up, while wiping my eyes. "What time is it?"

"It is 10:45am," My brother, Hyun Ki, stated, staring at me for a moment before leaving the room. It took me a moment to register what he had said before I really started to freak out.

"But I'm late for school!" I exclaimed, running after him. "What am I going to do?!"

"Who do you think called me?" He stated, turning towards me and frowning. "Now go eat, I have to show you something later. And you look terrible, have you been eating well?"

"Jun Pyo?" I responded, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the bar/counter.

"Yes. And that mafia guy who I owe money," Hyun Ki stated, getting out a plate and serving me bacon and pancakes. "And what about eating well?"

I laughed lightly. "I'll pay off your debt, and no, not the past few days…"

"No, he said he would forget about it if I came and visited you," He stated, getting a glass of orange juice for me. "You have everything here."

"Really," I stated, staring at my food then taking a bite of pancake. "And yes I do. If you are ever in any trouble, you can come here."

"And the same goes for you, but you at my house," He stated laughing, placing the glass in front of me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"I already ate before you got up," He responded, sitting next to me. "You look really different then when I saw you last."

"So do you, Hyun Ki," I stated, crossing my arms after I finished eating. "You bleached your hair so now it is platinum blond, lost a lot of weight, and you just look like a famous person!"

"Well you changed too," Hyun Ki started. "Your hair is longer, you are taller, look like a super model and singer, and you have that famous glow about you."

"That's because I'm a model, singer, and I'm famous!" I responded to him, laughing slightly.

"That would make sense," He stated, making a weird face that made me laugh.

"So who is it that we are seeing?" I questioned, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

He hesitated before giving me an answer. "Some people you'll be happy to meet."

"It couldn't be mom and dad," I stated, laughing. Then I frowned at the thought of them.

"Hehe," He laughed. "No…."

"Is it your family? Am I an aunt?" I questioned, walking to my room with him trailing me.

"You will have to see my dear little sister," He stated sitting on my bed while I went into my closet to change into some skinny jeans, a graphic T-shirt, and sneakers. I walked into the bathroom after that and put my hair in a side pony-tail and put some light make-up on. I brushed my teeth and put some deodorant and some perfume on before walking back into my room where my brother was looking at photos and paintings on the wall.

"I don't have any of you or mom or dad," I stated, as he was picking up a photo off my nightstand.

"Who is this?" He asked, showing it to me.

"I hope he is my destiny," I stated, taking the photo from him and placing it back on my nightstand. "Let's go see these mysterious people."

Hyun Ki looked at me for a moment before nodding and smiling at me. "Okay Nara, we can go…"

-o-o-

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I can't begin to express how sorry I am for this being late! I know I hate to wait for stories and such, but I've just been SOOOO busy this summer with volunteering, guitar lessons, and worrying about being in high school, that I have been overwhelmed and put off my writing and my stories. I promise you, my beautiful, awesome, fantastic readers, that I will do better and try to get chapters out as fast as I can! I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter that took more than… how many months? Like three? Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you forgive me! **


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked down the streets of Seoul with my brother I couldn't help but wonder who he was taking me to see. He indicated that he knew them so it could be his family here, maybe a wife and kids? Although I sort of doubt the kids part because he never really was the family man, but maybe he changed over these past years.

While thinking about all these things I didn't notice when we suddenly came up to a small, yet well kept house. I stared at it for a moment before Hyun Ki started pulling me towards it. So I just followed along.

He opened the door revealing a neat living room with cute miss-matched furniture and pictures on the wall. Through a doorway there was a kitchen and down a hall there were three doors, two bedrooms and one bathroom I guessed. I followed him to the kitchen where I now heard and smelt something cooking.

"This is Seohyun," Hyun Ki stated, pointing out the woman who was cooking at the stove. She was fairly small and had short dark brown hair that went to about her mid-neck. Her abdomen was also a bit swollen so I figured she was pregnant. "She is my wife."

"Oh, I see," I stated, holding out a hand to the woman. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Nara," She smiled, shaking my hand. "Hyun Ki talks very highly of you."

"Does he now," I stated looking over at my brother who had taken over the cooking for his wife. "Your house is very nice."

"It probably isn't as nice as yours is," she stated, sitting me down at the dinning table.

"Heh, it is," I said. "Yours is homey, while mine is more of, what you would say, a model house."

She laughed and nodded. "I see."

"You guys can come and visit when ever you like though," I smiled taking her hands in mine. "And if you guys ever need anything, and I mean anything, I'll help you."

"We just met and you are already treating me like your closest friend," She stated, smiling warmly and squeezing my hands. I nodded and removed my hands from her grip.

"It smells very good, may I ask what you are cooking?" I asked the woman who stood up to take my brother's place at the stove.

"Its spicy beef and rice," She responded shyly. "It probably isn't anything compared to what you eat though."

"You would be surprised that I only eat a cup of noodles for dinner, and kind of snack throughout the day… but it is never anything fancy," She looked at me surprised by my answer.

"You have to be joking with me," She stated, putting rice onto three plates and the meat on top.

"No, I'm not," I stated, smiling wearily.

"Its actually true," Hyun Ki piped up from his place at the table. "I checked in her pantry… she has a ton of cases of them."

"You really should eat better," Seohyun stated, setting the plates out on the table with some water.

"I know," I stated, meekly. "Thank you for the meal."

"It's the least we could do for you getting rid of our debt," She stated, sitting down next to Hyun Ki, who didn't look to pleased that it was because of me his debt got paid off.

"Really, it should be me thanking you," I stated, after eating almost half of the food on my plate.

"Why is that?" Hyun Ki asked while chewing his food. I smiled and looked at my plate.

"Because, you didn't have to come and see me today," I said. The room went quiet and I looked up at my family. "I really appreciate it. I was in a dark place, and you have really cheered me up. I mean it, you have."

"Aww, sweetie!" Seohyun stated, scooting over to me and giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

I looked at my watch and gasped. "I really should get going; I have to do some things."

"So soon?" Hyun Ki stated, standing up along side Seohyun.

"I'm really sorry," I stated, walking with the both of them to the door. "I appreciate what you guys did for me, I'll visit soon, and you can come over anytime. There is a key in the mailbox that I recently put in; it's behind a barrier in the back."

"Okay, Nara," Hyun Ki stated, giving me a hug. Seohyun hugged me as well. I waved as I walked away from their house and when they walked back inside, I sighed deeply and continued down the block. I could see dark clouds in the sky as I continued walking down the sidewalk. I really didn't care though; I just needed a place to think.

Eventually, I found a place. It was an old abandoned play ground, that had paint chipping from the steel and the metal slide had started to turn rusty. I sat on one of the swings as rain started falling from the sky and onto my. "I figured I'd find you here."

I turned quickly and fell off the swing when I saw it was Mason. "W-What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I want…" He stated stepping closer to me as I scooted backwards. He continued walking towards me and I scooted back until I hit a fence. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I tried with all my might not to cry. I opened them in time to see him bend down and grab my face, forcing me to look at him. I closed my eyes and refused to look at him.

"You really shouldn't resist," He whispered harshly into my ear, clutching my face harder. I let out a small whimper as he did that, only causing him to clutch harder, not that he could clutch any harder.

I tried to push him off me but he pinned my arms above my head. I tried screaming out, for help, but no one but him was there to hear my screams. It was pouring; no one is ever out when it is pouring. So I cried and prayed that someone would come and rescue me.

"Katarina!" I heard someone yell, over the pouring rain that hit the pavement beside me as Mason pushed his lips against mine.

"Help me!" I shrieked, when Mason came up for air. He slapped me and covered my mouth. I struggled to get him off me.

"Kat!" I heard another yell, the voice was so familiar, but I couldn't place it. Mason kept hitting, kissing me, and biting me until I could feel warm fluids dripping down my body.

"Help, oh god, please…" I whispered, as a figure came running into the park. I rain kept falling, soaking all of us. I felt Mason get ripped away from me and I fell sideways onto the cold wet ground. I could see the person get on top of Mason and beat into him like a punching bag. And when he was done, I could see him walk over to me from the place on ground.

"You're safe now," The husky voice said, while I could feel him pick me up. "You're going to be okay."

That was the last thing I heard before I could feel the world slipping away from me, and darkness replace it.

-o-o-

**Okay, so I know its been a long time since I have posted anything… and I'm really sorry for that, but life it a 'b' word and laziness is even worse than that. So, I'm sorry for this being really late… I'll try my best to try and update regularly, but it may not happen all the time. So I'm sorry, and I hope you, as the readers, can forgive me… **

**But other than that, I want to know who you think the mysterious person who saved Katarina is. So post your answers with a review! Also don't forget to favorite, story alert, other stuff like that! **


	9. Chapter 9

As I opened my eyes I could smell a burning fire, it felt so warm around me that I curled up into the warm blanket that was wrapped around me. "I see you're awake." I sat up and instantly regretted it. A pain shot through my entire body and I let out a yelp.

"Lay back down, you have a ton of bruises," Woo Bin stated bending down next to the bed I was on.

"Where am I?" I asked him, lying down in the bed carefully.

"My place, Jun Pyo was over earlier and said you should stay here for awhile," He responded, I nodded wincing as I moved my hand to take his hand.

"It hurts a lot," I stated hoarsely, squeezing his hand.

"I have some meds, I'll get them for you," He said, getting up and releasing my hand. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Here."

He walked back in and placed the bottle in my hand while helping me sit up. I took a few and leaned my head back against the headboard. "Thanks."

"No problem," He responded, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Can I tell you something?" I said, looking at the white ceiling.

"Sure," He responded, looking over at me.

"I hadn't kissed anyone before Mason did-" I stopped not knowing how long I was out.

"Yesterday," Woo Bin filled in. I smiled sadly and looked over at him. "That is hard to believe."

"I know," I looked away from him tears filling my eyes. "I-I was saving it for someone… but I don't think he realizes that I love him…"

I could feel his hand on my face and I turned it so that he could see me. "Don't cry, there is no need." He used his thumb to wipe the tears away; after he did I opened my eyes and stared at him. "It was me wasn't it?"

"What?" I asked surprised. "Don't be ridicu-"

I was interrupted by soft lips being pressed against mine. My eyes grew wide before I closed them and kissed back. The sensation of kissing my love was overwhelming and I started to cry again, but tears of joy, which Woo Bin wiped away as we separated. He kissed me again before getting out of bed. "You must be hungry, do you want something?"

I was too surprised and overwhelmed to respond to his question so I just nodded. When he left the room I sighed and held my heart. I could feel it beating so fast that it seemed like it was going to explode. "He knew all this time…" I smiled, and placed my hand on my lips, it felt like they were tingling. "I'm so glad…"

-o-o-

**Hey people, sorry this is so short…but I wanted to get this part over with. So review and all that stuff. **

**By the way, if anyone is interested, go to yesstyle .com (with out the space) it has some super cute clothes. **

**Anyways! Love you all! **


End file.
